Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friends/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl by Marilyn Monroe/Madonna (also known as Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge!) is a mash-up featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique with the New Directions Girls, for the mash-up competition. Before the girls sing, they prepare their costumes and make-up in the girl's bathroom. Kitty and Marley both make confessions before hand to which Kitty refers to boys being 'diamonds' and Marley should collect as much as she can as the song begins. Their costumes, inspired by Marilyn Monroe's pink dress and diamond necklace, the girls dance and sing with Marley and Unique leading. They perform a unique routine with fans in their hands. Once again, everyone is impressed by the mash-up and the New Directions performed well in the competition. Lyrics Unique (with New Directions Girls): The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a (girl's best friend). Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental Marley: On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat. Marley and Unique with New Direction Girls: Men grow cold as girls grow old, Marley: And we all lose our charms in the end. Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Marley: Tiffany! Unique: Cartier... Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Marley: Mwah ah Unique: Come and get me, boys Marley: Ow! Unique: Hey! Uh-huh! Marley: Black Star, Marley and Unique: Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! Unique (New Directions Girls): There (Best friend's) may come a time when (Best friend's) a lass needs a lawyer Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): But (Best friend's) diamonds are a girl's (They are best friend's) best friend Marley (New Directions Girls): There may (Best friend's) come a time when a (Best friend's) hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Marley with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Awful nice! (Best friend's, they are) Marley and Unique: Ow! But get that ice or else no dice! Unique with New Directions Girls: He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Marley and Unique (New Direction's Girls): (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend! New Directions Girls (Marley): Best friend's (Unique: Let's make love) They are best friend's (Yes) Best friend's (Unique: Yes) They are best friend's (Unique: Come on!) (Oh, oh, yes) Best friend's (Tiger!) They are best friend's (Unique: Roar, roar!) (Roar, roar!) Best friend's (Unique: Ole!) They are best friend's (Everything's going so well!) Unique: Ow! Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds are a girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best) best (Diamonds are a girl's best) Marley and Unique: Friend! (Unique: Whoa, oh, ooh!)